Blog użytkownika:PinkieStyle/"Frozen Demigods" - prolog.
Hej, hej! Tutaj PinkieStyle, większość pewnie mnie kojarzy (mniej więcej). Przybyłam tutaj z moim nowym ff (spoko, spoko już pisze''' rozdział 6 EFL'), które może się spodobać fanom '''Percy'ego Jacksona', a wiem, że jest ich tu sporo. Na wstępie chciałbym podziękować dwóm osobom, które mnie zainspirowały, a są to'' MaxFrozen i Verya97. Dlaczego właśnie oni? Ponieważ '''Max' pisze cudowny ff "Frozen Hogwarts" (polecam, jest supi fajny), który jest zainspirowany książką Harry Potter (polecam x2), więc ja postanowiłam pójść w jego ślady i pisać ff na podstawie książki o Percy'm Jacksonie. Nio. Verya97 zainspirowała mnie swoim opowiadaniem, gdzie pisze każdy rozdział z perspektywy innej osoby (tak, czytam, ale nie komentuje, bo zawsze czytam Twój ff na telefonie i nie działa mi edytor), a ja będę robić podobnie. Kto będzie główną postacią mojego fanfiku? Nie Anna, nie Elsa, tylko... Kristoff! Uznałam, że mało jest opowiadań w których on jest główną postacią, dlatego ja postanowiłam to zmienić. c: Okay, dość gadania, zapraszam do czytania. :3 center|318px ---- Czy myśleliście kiedyś nad tym co by było gdyby jednym z waszych rodziców był grecki bóg bądź bogini? Szczerze mówiąc ja też nie. Byłem, nie poprawka, zdawało mi się, że byłem zwykłym norweskim nastolatkiem, grającym z kolegami w nogę, czy uganiającym się za dziewczynami. Jedyne co mogłoby mnie wyróżniać to fakt, iż byłem kapitanem szkolnej drużyny piłkarskiej, co zawdzięczałem mojej wyjątkowej szybkości i zwinności. Kolejną rzeczą był mój mały biznes; handel lodem. Oczywiście to nie sam handel czynił mnie osobą wyjątkową, bo towarem handlowała większość młodych mężczyzn żyjących w krajach skandynawskich. Czymś co mnie odznaczało w tej dziedzinie była moja niesamowita zdolność do sprzedaży i nakłaniania ludzi do kupna. I to nie zależało od mojego poziomu charyzmy i wykształcenia. Ludzie po prosty kupowali u mnie niezależnie od tego jaka była cena, jakość czy nawet pochodzenie produktu; po prostu podchodziłem do kogoś, pytałem czy nie chce czegoś kupić, a on od razu dawał mi należytą kwotę i prosił o załadowanie towaru. O ile na początku nie miałem z tym problemu, to jednak zmieniłem zdanie kiedy w wakacje jakiś mężczyzna za małe, piknikowe opakowanie kostek lodu chciał zapłacić 200 koron (1 NOK=47gr. przyp. autorki). Wprawdzie ceny lodu wzrastały latem, jednak nieznacznie, jakieś 10 koron góra, więc myślałem, że po raz pierwszy kupuje lód u handlarza, ewentualnie nie jest tutejszy, i nie wie jakie one są. Zbagatelizowałem więc sprawę. Nie powinienem. Po tym incydencie ludzie zaczęli przychodzić do mnie coraz częściej proponując coraz wyższe ceny za małe produkty. Ludzie, gdybyście wiedzieli jakie miałem urwanie głowy! Bo chociaż uwielbiam, kiedy mój mały biznes przynosi duże zarobki, to jednak jestem także uczciwy i nie byłbym w stanie brać od ludzi pieniędzy, które mi się nie należą. Dlatego postanowiłem chwilowo zniknąć ze świata handlu. Miałem spokój przez tydzień, może dwa. Ludzie jakimś cudem wiedzieli gdzie mnie znaleźć i błagali o lód. Proponowali kosmiczne ceny, a ja nie miałem zamiaru ich zaakceptować. Ci goście uwzięli się na mnie. I nie przesadzam; czekali na mnie pod szkolą (bo ochrona nie wpuściła ich do środka, na szczęście), przy boisku, na którym grałem z kolegami, przychodzili na moje koncerty gitarowe w szkole muzycznej, a to wszystko tylko po to, aby ze mną pohandlować. Nadszedł dzień, kiedy zobaczyłem ich po raz kolejny pod moją szkołą, z szaleństwem w oczach, nie wytrzymałem. Wkurzyłem się i to właśnie wtedy stało się coś czego zupełnie się nie spodziewałem; samochód stojący obok nachalnych klientów eksplodował, a oni uciekli i od tego czasu ich nie widziałem. Można by było pomyśleć, że moje problemy wreszcie się skończyły, jednak los chciał, aby "bombowy" samochód należał do pana Daüchmana, mojego nauczyciela historii. Oczywiście cała wina spadła na chłopca z "problemami", czyli mnie. Uznano, że to wszystko przez moje ADHD, że w sumie to zawsze były ze mną problemy (pfff, ta, zachowanie bardzo dobre) i że to dziwne, że taka osoba jak ja jest w tej szkole. Cóż, po trwającej trzy godziny rozmowie, której byłem biernym słuchaczem, postanowiono, iż dostanę naganę oraz karę w postaci prac społecznych na rzecz szkoły. Na szczęście zapomniano o tym, że jestem kapitanem szkolnej drużyny piłkarskiej; bo pewnie po tym wszystkim odebrano by mi tą posadę. Moje prace społeczne zaczęły się w listopadzie. Miałem sprzątać klasy z Aryą Naturalle. Arya była ode mnie o dwa lata młodsza, jednak mimo to urodą przebijała mnóstwo starszych od siebie dziewczyn, więc szybko zdobyła tytuł jednej z najładniejszych w szkole. Miała proste, brązowe włosy, które zazwyczaj zaczesywała w wysokiego kucyka z tyłu głowy. Ubierała się dziewczęco, a jeśli chodziło o kolory jej ubrań, to było ich tak wiele, że byłem prawie stuprocentowo pewny, że ma kilka takich samych ciuchów, tylko w różnych kolorach. Podsumowując nie znałem jej za dobrze, jednak uważałem że jest wyjątkowo ładną dziewczyną (od razu mówię - uważałem, że jest ładna, NIE PODOBAŁA MI SIĘ). Tak więc mi i Aryi przypadło sprzątać klasę biologiczną pod okiem pana Folla, nauczyciela tegoż przedmiotu. Wzięliśmy więc miotły i zaczęliśmy rozmowę. - Kristoff, tak? - zapytała niepewnie wymiatając resztki jakiejś rośliny spod ławki. - Taa. Arya, prawda? Too... za co masz karę? - Za nic. Sama się zgłosiłam. Zdziwiłem się. Sama? Kto sam z siebie zgłasza się do sprzątania klasy; w której rozcina się żaby i bada rośliny? Najwidoczniej dziewczyna była bardzo pomocną osobą. - Mhm, lubisz pom... - Nie gadać, sprzątać! - przerwał mi pan Foll i spojrzał na zegarek. - Macie tylko godzinę na posprzątanie. Przewróciłem oczami. Panu Followi zawsze się spieszyło i miał bzika na punkcie punktualności. Uznałem, że nie ma sensu z nim dyskutować i zmiatałem dalej. Minęło jakieś pół godziny, gdy nagle usłyszeliśmy hałas z korytarza. Słyszałem głosy jakichś mężczyzn, którzy pytali o coś panią woźną. Udając, że chce wyrzucić papierek podszedłem bliżej drzwi. Włosy stanęły mi dęba, kiedy usłyszałem o czym rozmawiali; o mnie. Pytali gdzie jestem i czy mogą do mnie zajrzeć. Cofnąłem się, kiedy woźna im odpowiedziała. Ledwo zdążyłem odejść od drzwi, gdy one nagle otworzyły się z hukiem. Zaniemówiłem. W drzwiach stali Ci trzej natrętni klienci i uśmiechali się złowieszczo. - Czego panowie szuk... - zaczął pan Foll, jednak nie dokończył bo jeden mężczyzna wystrzelił ku niemu długi, zielony język i nauczyciel znieruchomiał. - Kristoff Bjorgman. Nareszcie. - powiedział jeden z nich i wystrzelił w moją stronę język. Myślałem, że już po mnie, jednak w ostatniej chwili pojawiło się przede mną coś w rodzaju tęczowej tarczy, która przecięła tor jęzora. Spojrzałem w bok; to była Arya, której ręce lśniły teraz kolorami tęczy. Szczerze mówiąc to byłem chyba zbyt zszokowany całą sytuacją, żeby uznać to za niesamowite. Tarcza opadła, a Arya wystrzeliła niebieskim światłem w mężczyznę, który chciał mnie zabić. Kiedy światło go trafiło, krzyknął, a następnie zamienił się w błękitny dym, z którego posypały się małe błękitne kwiatuszki. Pozostali dwaj rzucili się na dziewczynę, co jakiś czas wystrzeliwując w nią, albo językami, albo jakimś zielonkawym kwasem. Na początku odpierała ataki, jednak po jakimś czasie zmęczyła się i spojrzała na mnie. - Kristoff, masz przy sobie swój medalion w kształcie gwiazdy? Zdziwiłem się. Skąd ona o nim wiedziała? Mam go urodzenia, a przynajmniej od momentu adopcji. A, no właśnie, jestem adoptowany. Opieka społeczna znalazła mnie porzuconego pod jakimś kościołem. Miałem wtedy ledwo dwa miesiące. Swoje pierwsze cztery lata życia spędziłem w domu dziecka, wciąż nosząc przy sobie medalion. Dopiero mając 5 lat zostałem adoptowany przez Dana i Natalie Bjorgman. To była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Mimo, że nie są moimi prawdziwymi rodzicami to kocham ich nad życie. Zaraz, wracając do medalionu; miałem go zawsze przy sobie; tak też było tym razem. Wyciągnąłem go z kieszeni bluzy. - Dotknij środka i powiedz "aureus gladius"! - krzyknęła i odparła kolejny atak. Zrobiłem to co kazała i wtedy mój medalion zmienił się w najwspanialszy miecz jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem; był wykonany ze złota i miał rękojeść wysadzaną rubinami. W ostrzu widać było niebo i pogodę jaka aktualnie panowała na zewnątrz. Idealnie pasował do mojej dłoni i trzymając go czułem nagły przypływ brawury i od razu wiedziałem co mam zrobić. Spojrzałem na mężczyzn. Jeden z nich właśnie wystrzelił językiem w Aryę i właśnie w tym momencie zamachnąłem się i przeciąłem go na pół, sprawiając że facet wyparował. Z drugim postawiłem podobnie. Skończył tak samo jak jego kolega. Opuściłem miecz, a on sam automatycznie zmienił się w medalion. Postanowiłem założyć go na szyję, a kiedy już to zrobiłem poczułem nagły przypływ mocy. - Co się tak właściwie stało? - zapytałem Aryi, która właśnie poprawiała włosy. - Opowiem Ci po drodze. - Po drodze do...? - Do Obozu Herosów. Przez jakiś czas będziesz tam mieszkał. *** Nazywam się Kristoff Bjorgman, mam szesnaście lat i tak się złożyło, że jestem osobą półkrwi. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania